InuYasha's realm of randomness
by someoldacount
Summary: Random InuYashaness and I'm your host, will bash all characters some way or another, any questions? No? good, cause if there were hehe. SessKik SanMir KirShip InuToaster Kag...not filled yet rated M because I don't know WHAT I'll add


InuYasha's realm of RANDOMNESS

Kat: Ok, here's how it rolls down, I'm Katrina and I am crazy, any questions? No? Good. This fic will be full of randomness and as me as your host, hehe

This fic WILL make fools of the characters, it's how I feel they should act, there will be bashing of most characters and there's nothing you can do about it MUHAHAHA

Oh and if you flame me for nothing happening in this chapter, hehe it means you can't read because this is the INTRO

InuYasha cast: Luckily Katrina doesn't own us if she did Kagome would be dead and InuYasha would fall off the cliffs

Chapter one- InuYasha meets Katrina (aka intro)

"Time to round up the groups… MUHAHAHAHA… um hehe" she said, then walked off

1) InuYasha's group

InuYasha was sitting (literally) in the dirt and Kagome was madly yelling, when out of nowhere came "Naraku"

"ewgalaboogalah" "Naraku" said

"AHHHHHHH IT'S NARAKU" Kagome cried

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD" InuYasha said and started fighting

little did he know it was really an 11 year old girl in a baboon suit he was losing to, but we won't tell him

"Naraku you're going to PAY" InuYasha said

"for what?"

"FOR BRAEKING MY TOSTER NOW I HAVE TO GET A NEW ONE"

Katrina was so baffled by this she fell, good for her Shippou had a spasm so everyone had to tend to him

Katrina then quickly hit them over the head with InuYasha's toaster and dragged them to the middle off nowhere

"You guy stay here ok?" Katrina said now out of the Naraku costume

"AHHHH NARAKU'S A GIRL" Kagome said

"hmmmmm, in 3 years would you like to bear my child?" asked Miroku

"Sure, and for an encore I'll be InuYasha's mom"

"Really?" Miroku and InuYasha asked

"No"

"Too bad" Sango said

"Now you stay here so I can get all your worst enemies"

"Ok" everyone replied

2)Naraku and co.

Katrina had an idea, but then she forgot it so she decided to ask nicely so she went up to Naraku's castle that no one but an 11 year old girl could find, she knocked on the door and Kagura answered

"Yo kid normally I'd ask how the hell you found this place, but I see you're an 11 year old girl, so what do you want?"

"Would you like to go with your sister and father, who you hate and resent and wish to kill, a picnic?" Katrina asked

"Sure why not" Kagura replied "Hey Naraku, we're going on a picnic with a random kid who found you castle and seems to know a lot about us, ok?"

"Hey why not" Naraku replied

So after Kanna spent an hour picking which dress was good (she couldn't find one just white enough) and Naraku asking if there would be frogs legs they finally got to the middle of nowhere….Katrina didn't stay to find out what would happen

3) Kikyou

Katrina was happy to finally get to a character she liked, she easily found Kikyou

"Kikyou, wanna see InuYasha?'

"Not Really"

"Um, want free souls?'

"No"

"Um, want to see Kagome in pain?"

"SURE"

"Okay follow me Kikyou"

Katrina dropped off Kikyou in the middle of nowhere

"Wow this is getting easy"

4)Sesshoumaru and friends

This would be harder Katrina thought, she didn't really have a plan and so she couldn't do much but make it up as she went, she found Sesshoumaru and started making it up

"HELLO"

'HI" said the little Rin

Sesshoumaru stared at the red haired girl

Katrina:Hehehehehehehehehehehe want a turkey?

Rin: TURKEY

Sesshoumaru: ………

Jaken: …….

Rin: WEHHHHH

Katrina: um yah, LOOK A WOLF MAN IN A thong

Koga: Dude

Sesshoumaru: WTF

Katrina: ummmm…….look a pretty shinny thing"

Sesshoumaru/Rin/Koga/Jaken: WHERE?

Katrina then hit them all over the head with InuYasha's toaster and lugged them to the middle of nowhere….

And that's all for now, please review, I'll give you a shinny thing if you do, also if anyone would like to be part of the madness please tell me in your review, oh and flames are welcome, they're a part of a balanced diet, if you need laughter


End file.
